


I Hate The Holidays, But It’s A Bit More Bearable With You

by idolsin



Category: Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Christmas, Danny is gay and hates christmas, M/M, Randy is also gay but loves christmas, but they love each other so, it’s a struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsin/pseuds/idolsin
Summary: “I hate Christmas,” Danny grumbles.“What?!” Randy spins around in an instant. “But we get off of school and everything!”Randy takes it into his own hands to make Danny love Christmas.(For my friend Melody!!)





	1. Chapter 1

December was the month that Danny absolutely dreaded.

The ghost boy really wishes he could meet whoever decided that making Christmas a thing was a good idea and punt them into the void. He was tired of seeing all of these decorations around, for a holiday he hated. Hell, even a beating from Ghost Writer didn’t change his mind.

But this year he’d decide he’d deal, with the fear that he’d get his boyfriend upset.

Yes, the boy he loved, Randy Cunningham. Of course, since Randy was naturally hyper and optimistic, he’d love Christmas. That’s not to say Danny didn’t see it coming — he did. It seems that everyone but him is estatic about the holiday, and it drove him absolutely crazy. But, hey, what’s he gonna do? He loves Randy.

The two had met around Halloween, when his parents decided to move to Norrisville temporarily, since there were a few ghost conventions happening. They hadn’t had any plans to move back to Amity Park, though, but thanks to Randy’s existence, Danny didn’t really mind. Love does strange things.

He does manage to keep up with Tucker and Sam, even though he’s been gone for quite a while. They’d been dealing with ghosts pretty effectively, and Danny couldn’t help but be proud. His best friends were great.

Why’s he thinking about all this stuff? Well, he’s trying to keep his mind off of all the obnoxious Christmas decorations around Norrisville as his boyfriend pulls him around. He had drowned out Randy’s excitement with his thoughts so he wouldn’t have to hear about the thing he absolutely dispises.

”Nny... Danny!” Randy snaps Danny out of his thoughts, and he looks just a ting bit concerned. “You okay?”

”Yeah,” He responds simply, “I’m fine. You were, uh, saying?”

The taller clears his throat, before turning around again and leading the way, “I was asking if you had anything special you do with your family! You know, like, traditions? Since we’re dating, I think I should probably know?”

“I hate Christmas,” Danny grumbles.

“What?!” Randy spins around in an instant. “But we get off of school and everything!”

”It doesn’t really matter if all you ever hear when your home is your parents fighting over the existence of Santa Clause,” Danny sighs, pulling up the back of his winter jacket.

”That’s...” Randy tilts his head. “Really honkin’ specific. And wonk.”

He laughs at his boyfriend’s vocabulary. “Yeah, it is ‘wonk’.”

“Well!” The purple-haired boy grips Danny’s shoulders. “That just means I have to bring back your love for the holidays!”

“...Randy, I’ve never loved the holidays.”

It wasn’t wrong. Ever since he was a kid, his faith in Christmas was non-existent, since something always seemed to go horribly wrong — his parents were always distracted in their arguement.

”Pssssh. Come on, Danny! Winter break is the cheese! You’re gonna learn that one way or another. Got it?”

Danny manages a small smile. “Got it.”

”Bruce!” Randy goes back to pulling Danny forwards. “Come on, we’re gonna go Christmas shopping! Now that’s the cheese!”

...Maybe he really could deal, this year.

* * *

 

So, first, was Christmas shopping. Funnily enough, Danny had never been Christmas shopping, because he had never bothered too.

”So, you know your sister pretty honkin’ well, right?” Randy starts, “How about you look for something for her?”

”What about something for you?” Danny responds.

”Whoa, whoa, whoa! Listen, that’s really bruce,” Randy’s somehow scolding him, like Danny’s the child of the relationship — and it made him chuckle just a bit. “But you can’t get me something when you’re with me! You have to make it a surprise!”

”Uh, okay,” The smaller responds, calming his laughing a little. Glancing to a few books next to him, he grabs one and reads the title: something about psychology. Perfect. He looks over to Randy. “Found something.”

”Bruce!” Randy calls out, “H-Hey, why don’t you sit there for a bit longer? That’d be the cheese. I gotta go, uh, look at something.”

Danny rolls his eyes. “Okay, but be right back.”

The taller gives an instant thumbs up, before running off.

 

 

* * *

 

Randy had managed to force Danny into doing every Christmas tradition on this Earth — from making a fruit cake to decorating a tree. Needless to say, it was over a few days — and now the holiday was here.

Danny... wasn’t upset.

He sat near his living room’s fire, drowing out the noise of his parents yelling and laying his head on Randy’s shoulder. He takes in a deep breath, snuggling in on him.

”Hey,” The smaller boy starts, looking up at the one he loved, “I had a good Christmas this year.”

”I’m glad you did,” Randy grins brightly, “I love you.”

”Hmm... I love you too.”

Just sitting like that, Danny had the time of his life. Laying with his boyfriend, on his least favorite day of the year...

It didn’t matter if it was Christmas. If he was with Randy, he could be happy.

He feels his eyes slowly shutting, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

 

When he wakes up, he’s in his own bed. Slowly getting up into a sitting position, Danny stretches, yawning lightly. Jumping out of bed, he notices that it’s snowing outside, first. Small puffs of white fall from the sky outside his window, making a winter wonderland.

He rubs his eyes, and then looks to the little tree in the corner of his room. It has something under it. Getting onto his knees, Danny inspects the object — it’s a box, small and wrapped, with a note on top. It reads:

”Merry Christmas! I had to go back home, but I got this for you! Have a bruce day! Love you - Randy”

He slowly unwraps it, and reveals a movie.

It’s Ghostbusters.

Danny laughs.

”I love you too, Randy.”


	2. NOT AN UPDATE BUT

Hey there this isn’t really an update but

I made!! An ectoham discord!! Please feel free to come and check it out if you ended up in this shipping hell

https://discord.gg/n8RksvE Join it here kids


End file.
